towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
„Battle Field 2185 „Investigations“
Battle Field 2185 „The Agori Empire“ S'eit Anbeginn der Zeit berichtet eine Legende das Bara Magna, Aqua Magna und der Mond der beide Planeten umkreist, einst ein großer Planet waren. Auf diesem gedieh das Leben und die Mutter aller Kulturen wurde dort geboren. Doch erzählen die Legende weiter das die Kultur der Arroganz und dem Hochmut verfiel. Werte wie Freundschaft und Liebe, Verständnis und Leben mit der Natur gerieten in Vergessenheit. So strafte das Schicksal die Bewohner von Spherus Magna in dem es den Planeten zerbrechen ließ. Aus einem Planeten wurden drei. Und erst wenn sich die Welten wieder zum alten Gewandelt hätten, würde das Schicksal die Planeten wieder zusammen führen. Doch dies ist nur eine Legende die den Kindern erzählt wird wenn sie nicht artig waren. In Wahrheit fand die Wissenschaft schon früh heraus das die drei Welten immer schon existiert hatten und nichts auf die Katastrophe aus den Legende hin wies. Doch wenn eine Legende, eine Geschichte über mehre Jahrhunderte erzählt wird, so hinterlässt sie Spuren. Aus der Legende werden Träume, aus Träumen entwickeln sich Wunschvorstellungen und aus diesen wird eine Besessenheit. Und aus dem Kindertraum das drei Planeten wieder eine werden kann wurde ein Ziel das die Welt verändern sollte. Wenn auch nicht so wie es die Legende erzählte; '„Mania Spherus Magna“ D'as Jahr 2185; Bara Magna, eine blühende Welt mit Reichtum und Wohlstand. Die Technik auf dem höchsten Stand und ein Zeitalter der Wissenschaft. Doch dies war nur die eine Seite der Medaille. Gleichzeitig aber kostet der Wohlstand und die Technik dem Planeten Tag für Tag Unmengen an Ressourcen. Und wenn sich daran nichts änderte würde Bara Magna nicht mehr lange die Welt bleiben die sie ist. Schon jetzt strebte die Wissenschaft Wege an wie Bara Magna geschont werden konnte. Doch nicht so wie es sich viele Umwelt bewusste Agori erhofft hatten. Die Erforschung anderer Planeten erreichte einen Höhepunkt. Doch das Herz der interplanetaren Wissenschaft konzentrierte sich auf das Finden neuer Rohstoffquellen. Und so begann die Expansion ins Weltall. Auf vielen Welten entstanden Forschungszentren und Anlagen zum Abbau von Rohstoffen. Konvois von schweren Raumkreuzern brachten und bringen jeden Tag Megatonnen Rohstoffe aus allen Teilen des bekannten Universums nach Bara Magna. Und vor fünf Jahren auch noch von der Nachbar Welt Aqua Magna. Doch die Ureinwohner des Planeten leisteten Widerstand gegen den Agori Konzern der dort den Rohstoff Abbau betrieb. Trotz militärischer Sicherheitskräfte verlor der Konzern Meter für Meter Boden unter den Füßen. Und schließlich musste er sich nach einer katastrophalen Niederlage ein für alle Mal von Aqua Magna zurück ziehen. Der Fall hätte nach der Heimkehr der Überebenen ein Ende haben können, doch der Konzern ließ den Verrat und die Erniedrigung nicht auf sich sitzen. Er nutzte seinen Einfluss auf die Politik aus damit diese eine neu gegründete elitäre Organisation mit der Aufklärung des Verrats beauftragte. Bewusst das diese keine Gnade mit den Ureinwohnern kannten, wenn sie von den Details des Verrats und der letzten großen Schlacht erfahren würden. Was mit zwei Bergungsmissionen begann sollte bald ungeahnte Ausmaße annehmen. Sowohl auf Aqua Magna als auch auf Bara Magna. center|500px '''''Ermittlungen D'er Raumkreuzer setzte langsam und gleichmäßig auf der Landebahn auf. Als nächstes fuhren die gepanzerten Transportfahrzeuge der U M D über die Rampe aus dem Bauch des Stahlgiganten. Nach dem auch das letzte den Raumhafen verlassen hatte folgte ein großer Containerstapler. Der Container in dem Farbschema der Militärpolizei wurde auf dem ersten Spezialfahrzeug abgesetzt und gesichert. Ein zweiter Stapler brachte den zweiten Container. Ein Agori des Personals des Raumkreuzers trat an den Kommissar der Militärpolizei heran und hielt ihm einen Touchscreen Tafel hin. Dunkan Bulk bestätigte und unterschrieb die Übergabe. Nach dem der Agori des Raumkreuzer Personals wieder gegangen war, stieg der Kommissar in die Limousine zurück. Der Konvoi der Militärpolizei setzte sich in Bewegung. Am anderen Teil der Stadt lag die große Festung des Militärgerichtes. Alle Abteilungen der Militärpolizei waren hier stationiert. Die Labore und Werkstätten waren hier zu finden. Das Trainingszentrum und die Fahrzeuge. Auf hoch touren liefen die Vorbereitungen und alle Kräfte waren mit vollem Einsatz am Werk. Am nächsten Morgen sollte bereits mit den Sichern der Daten begonnen werden, damit sie so schnell wie Möglich ausgewertet werden konnten. Noch nie zuvor hatte die Regierung von Bara Magna so darauf gedrängt einen Fall so schnell auf zu klären. Zu mal es einige Vorkommnisse gab, welche mit dem Verrat auf Aqua Magna in Verbindung gebracht wurden. Für die frisch gebackene Kriminalpsychologin Natalie Breeze hatte der Fall einen derben Beigeschmack. Die Toa waren ihr an sich völlig egal, doch das ein Konzern dieses Verfahren mit so viel Energie voran trieb missfiel der jungen Agori. Die Aufgabe der Militärpolizei sollte das Wohl der Allgemeinheit sein, nicht die Interessen eines Konzerns und dessen Aktionäre. D'''och persönliche Dinge hatten bei der Arbeit nichts zu suchen. Dunkan Bulk, seit drei Jahren Kommissar der Militärpolizei, war ein Agori der völlig in seiner Arbeit aufging. Ihm schien Freizeit ein Fremdwort zu sein. Preston Stormer war der Gerichtsmediziner schlecht hin. Immer klar in seinen Entscheidungen. Zielstrebig und präzise wenn es um das Sichern von Beweisen ging. Immer wie nach dem Lehrbuch. Ein Agori der immer einen wachen Verstand behielt auch wenn dieser immer wider auf eine harte Probe gestellt wurde. Stormer vertrat die Ansicht das alles in irgend einer Form messbar ist. Nur muss man erst den richtigen Weg und die Messwerkzeuge finden. Dieser Fall war für den Gerichtsmediziner ein Anreiz weil er eine ganze Reihe Fragen auf warf. Besonders weil es einen komischen Zusammenhang gab der so rätselhaft war wir die Niederlage der Konzern Söldner selbst. Und so wie es den Anschein machte, lag die Wurzel des Verrates irgend wo auf Bara Magna. Der Konvoi erreichte die Festung und passierte das schwer bewachte Tor. Die Stahltore schlossen sich wieder und die wertvolle Fracht verschwand in dem schwer gepanzerten Bauwerk. Die Zeugnisse des Verrates wurden auf die Labore verteilt und in Kürze würde man ihnen ihre Geheimnisse entlocken. Eines wussten alle beteiligten Ermittler und Gerichtsmediziner. Sie würden alte Wunden wieder auf reißen und unangenehme Fragen stellen müssen. Und ganz egal wie ihre Ermittlungen ausgingen, sie würden einen Krieg nicht verhindern können. ''„Nachwort“ Dieser Fall war einer von denen in dem es keine Gewinner nur Verlierer gab. Und der eine Welt, Aqua Magna, für immer verändern würde. Der die Gesellschaft in Bara Magna teilen könnte. Und die einzige Hoffnung lag darin den Schaden im eigenen Land zu verhindern, für Aqua Magna würde es keine Rettung mehr geben. Die Sonne ging am Horizont unter und die drei Chefermittler gingen in ihre Betten. Dies war vielleicht ihre letzte ruhige Nacht. Kapitel 1: '“Im Bild- und Tonlabor“'' ''J'e eine Blackbox stand auf einem der Tische des Bild- und Tonlabors. Die Agori in weißen Kittel und Namensschildern huschten zwischen den Tischen und Arbeitspulten umher. Sie schlossen die Blackboxen an ausgewählte Computer und richteten diese ein. Nach und nach begannen die Bild- und Tontechniker mit dem Sichern der Aufzeichnungen. Natalie Breez schritt den Flur entlang zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift Bild- und Tonlabor. Durch das breite Fenster warf sie einen prüfenden Blick ins Innere. Die Bild- und Tontechniker der Militärpolizei leisteten hervorsagende Arbeit. Die junge Agori zog ihre Karte und zog sie durch das Lesegerät. Leise zischend öffnete sich die Tür zum Labor. „Und wie läuft es mit der Datensicherung?“ erkundete sich die Kriminalpsychologin und nahm an einem gesonderten Schreib- und Arbeitstisch platz. „Die Qualität der Tonaufnahmen ist sehr gut,“ bemerkte einer der Bild- und Tontechniker und kontrollierte einen der Bildschirme, „aber die Befehle und Geräusche sind ein ziemliches Chaos.“ „Wie genau,“ wollte Natalie wissen und schlug eine Mappe auf, „und was ist mit den Außenaufnahmen?“ „Im großen und ganzen eine gute Qualität,“ fuhr der Agori in weißem Kittel fort, „aber was die Aufnahmen zeigen ist echt eine Qual für jedes Auge.“ Die Kriminalpsychologin schaltete den Computer vor sich ein und lud eine der bereits fertigen Dateien hoch. Das Video zeigte Hubschrauber und fliegende Reptilien. Auf dem Rücken diese Geschöpfe flogen die Toa und schossen mit Pfeilen auf die Hubschrauber. Ein auf dem ersten Blick ungewöhnlicher Kampf der zu Gunsten der Agori aus zufallen schien. Dann zeigte das Bild wie ein Pfeil durch das Glas des Cockpits schlug. Gefolgt von dem immer näher kommenden Boden. Nach dem Bild aus dem Inneren einer Explosion endete die Bildaufzeichnung. Der Ton stellte sich aus den üblichen Geräuschen eines Luftgefechtes, dem komischen Fauchen und Kreischen dieser fliegenden Reptilien zusammen. Für die Kriminalpsychologin keine relevanten Aufnahmen. Dies war bei vier weiteren Bild- und Tonaufnahmen nicht anders. Erst die letzte Datei zog das Interesse der Agori auf sich. Die Außenkamera zeigte drei fliegende Reptilien und ihre Reiter. Eines der fliegenden Geschöpfe war größer als die anderen beiden. Sogar größer als der Hubschrauber. Doch das war für Natalie Breez nicht das Ausschlaggebende. Die drei Toa waren es. Die Agori hielt das Bild und zog es mit einem Handstrich über den Bildschirm in eine der Ecken. Mit einem Klickt einer Taste sicherte sie es für ihre Akte. Die Tonaufnahmen, nicht ganz deutlich verriet die Stimme des Toa der auf dem größeren der fliegenden Geschöpfe flog. „'''I'ch versuche durch die Mitte zu stoßen,“ rief der Toa auf dem fliegenden Reptil, „ihr folgt mir!“ Die Kriminalpsychologin zog auch die Tonspur unter den zuvor gespeicherten Videoausschnitt. Natalie speicherte beide Aufzeichnungen auf ihrem Speicherstick und schaltete den Computers aus. Sie verabschiedet sich und verließ das Labor. „Schön sie zu sehen,“ begrüßte der Bild- und Tontechniker die Kriminalpsychologin, „die Speichereinheit des Exo Suits hat wahrlich gute Informationen zu tage gefördert.“ Der Agori hatte nicht übertrieben, die Aufzeichnungen zeigten in gutem Bild und Ton den letzten Kampf des Exo Suit. Aus dem provokantem Wortwechsel zwischen dem Agori in der Kampfmaschine und dem Toa. Es war der Toa der auch auf dem großen fliegenden Reptil geritten war. Natalie war zufrieden. Und auch die Daten aus der Blackbox des Dragon Typ 2 Hubschraubers besserte die Laune der jungen Agori auf. Sie hatte genug Grundlagen für eine erste Auswertung. In ihrem Büro sah sie sich noch einmal alle Videoausschnitte an und verglich die Bilder mit einem Bild des Glatorianers der für Takua gezüchtet worden war. Ja, der Glatorianer auf den Außenaufnahmen war Takua. Der Tonmitschnitt aus dem Cockpit bestätigte es. Natalie spielte ihn noch einmal ab. „Das ist Taku!“ erklang es aus dem Lautsprecher des Bildschirms. Im Bezug auf den Verräter hatte der Konzern recht behalten. Es war Takua der die Fronten gewechselt hatte. Mit einem Stift notierte sie die Sätze „Takua ist der Verräter, er hat die Schlacht gegen die Söldner angeführt“ und „er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Glatorianer“ in ihrem Notizbuch. Auf schnellem Fuße eilte sie zum Büro von Dunkan Bulk. Der Kommissar begrüßte die Kriminalpsychologin und ging mit ihr zu dem Tisch an dem schon zwei Tassen Kaffee bereit standen. „Mit Milch und Zucker,“ lächelte der Agori, „wie du es am liebsten Magst.“ „Hast du etwas heraus gefunden?“ erkundigte sich Natalie, „du bist so gut gelaunt!“ „Das kann man wohl sagen,“ bestätigte Dunkan, „Takua war Mitglied einer Umweltschutzorganisation, welche durch unlauterer Mittel, des öfteren aufgefallen ist.“ „Und warum hat ihn dann der Konzern eingestellt?“ wunderte sich die Kriminalpsychologin, „die haben doch mit Sicherheit seine Unterlagen geprüft!“ „Ja, das haben sie auch,“ berichtete der Kommissar, „sie hatten sogar ein psychologisches Gutachten anfertigen lassen.“ „Von wem?“ entgegnete die Agori, „diese Person muss ein falsches Gutachten erstellt haben!“ „Den Verdacht hege ich auch,“ meinte Dunkan, „aber beweisen kann ich es noch nicht.“'' „'''W'as haben die Auswertungen der Blackboxen ergeben?“ bemerkte der Kommissar und nippte an seiner Tasse Kaffee. „Das Takua den Angriff auf die Luftflotte der Konzernsöldner angeführt hat,“ erklärte Natalie, „zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er noch ein Glatorianer!“ „Aber so lange ich nicht die Daten aus der Verbindungseinheit habe,“ fuhr die Kriminalpsychologin fort, „kann ich noch kein Gutachten erstellen.“ „Und diese Daten sind in dieser Maschine drin?“ überlegte der Glatorianer, „wie geht das?“ „Die Maschine die einen Agori mit seinem Agori vernetzt,“ erklärte Natalie Breez, „speichert jeden Satz den der Glatorianer spricht.“ „Und das was er sieht?“ erkundigte sich Dunkan. „Das leider nicht,“ fuhr die Kriminalpsychologin fort, „aber wenn ich seine Aussagen habe, kann ich aus ihnen das Gutachten erstellen.“ Beide Agori tranken ihren Kaffee aus und verließen das Büro es Kommissars. Sie steuerten direkt auf das Bild- und Tonlabor zu wo die Verbindungseinheit untersucht wurde. Einer der Agori in weisen Kitteln schrieb gerade einen knappen Bericht über den Zustand des geborgenen Objektes. Außer einem eingeschlagenen Fenster, einer zertrümmerten Vernetzungskammer und dem Dreck der sich in den fünf Jahren gesammelt hatte, war die Verbindungseinheit in einem brauchbaren Zustand. „Habt ihr den Speicher der unbeschädigten Vernetzungskammern gesichert?“ bemerkte Natalie Breez, „ich bräuchte sie jetzt um mein Gutachten fertigen zu können.“ „Alles erledigt;“ lächelte einer der Bild- und Tontechniker, „und auch die aus der beschädigten Kammer.“ „Gut,“ freute sich die Kriminalpsychologin, „sind die Daten schon hochgeladen?“ Der Agori nickte zufrieden. Dunkan Bulk und Natalie Breez nahmen hinter einem der Schreib- und Arbeitstische platz. Satz für Satz, Wort für Wort nahm sich die Kriminalpsychologin an. In ihrem Kopf nahm das Wesen um den Agori Takua Gestalt an. „Draußen ist die Wirklichkeit,“ erklang es aus dem Lautsprecher des Bildschirm, „hier drinnen ist der Traum!“ Weitere Sätze folgten und die junge Agori speicherte ausgewählte Stellen oder machte Notizen. Dunkan Bulk sah sich einige Daten an über die Agori die diese Vernetzungskammern benutzt hatten. „Dr. Hendrik Lhikan und Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber,“ bemerkte der Kommissar und in seinem Gesicht bildeten sich Falten, „der Kreis der Verräter ist prominenter als ich dachte.“ Wieder in Dunkans Büro wandte sich der Agori an Natalie, „wieso ist es möglich das drei Mitglieder einer umstrittenen Umweltschutzorganisation sich in den Konzern einschleichen konnten?“ „Gute Frage,“ überlegte die Kriminalpsychologin, „da kommt mehr auf uns zu als ich angenommen hatte.“ „Was hat Preston heraus gefunden?“ erkundigte sich Natalie, „oder hat er die geborgenen Objekte noch nicht in die Finger bekommen?“ „Sie werden ihm morgen überstellt,“ bemerkte Dunkan Bulk und schüttete Natalie und sich wieder Kaffee ein, „mal sehen was er noch finden wird.“'' Kapitel 2: '“Taktische Besprechung“'' ''D'ie Sergeanten aller sechs Länder und Atero füllten den Saal in der Zentrale der U M P in der planetarischen Hauptstadt. Auch andere wichtige Mitglieder anderer militärischer Gruppen fanden sich langsam ein. Der große Flachbildschirm der in der Wand eingebaut war lief hoch und die Hauptseite der Sammlung aller Videoaufzeichnungen der Blackboxen erschien. Mittlerweile waren auch die letzten geladenen Gäste eingetroffen und der Film begann. Zunächst war nur ein gelegentliches „Mhmm“, „Naja“ oder „was kann man von Söldnern schon erwarten,“ zu hören. Doch zum letzten Drittel der Aufzeichnungen änderte sich alles. Jeder Anwesende schwieg und auch die Marines hatten das leise Lästern über die Söldner eingestellt. Der Kampf der Hubschrauber gegen eine Legion von fliegenden Reptilien traf jeden in Mark und Bein. Das niederwerfen der Exo Suits durch gewaltige Kampfkolosse aus Fleisch und Blut ließ erste Empörung aufkeimen. Als dann die Bilder zu sehen waren, wie die Agori Söldner von wolfsartigen Geschöpfen attackiert und getötet wurden, gab es kein Zurück mehr. Die Anwesenden ließen ihrer Empörung freien Lauf. Nur die Marines hielten sich zurück. „Mutige Agori von wilden Bestien zerfleischt!“ fauchte einer der Generäle und kochte voller Zorn, „das nennen diese Toa einen Sieg!“ „Die dies Bestien!“ rief ein anderer sauer, „das ist eine widerliche Sauerei!“ „Ich kann euch alle verstehen,“ bemerkte ein Marine laut und stand auf, „aber beruhigen sie sich erst einmal wieder!“ Die aufgebrachten Generäle ließen sich wieder in ihre Stühle fallen. „Das werden diese Toa bezahlen!“ betonte einer der Generäle entschlossen, „wir werden unsere Landsleute rächen!“ „Wenn sie jetzt von Rache geleitet einen Blitzkrieg beginnen,“ sprach ein anderer Marine, „wird es euch so ergehen wie den Konzernsöldnern!“ „Um so eine Katastrophe noch mal zu verhindern ist eine umfassende Vorbereitung von Nöten,“ meinte einer der Generäle, „damit diese verlausten Wilden nicht erneut auf ihre Bestien zurück greifen können.“ „Das dürfte nicht ganz so einfach sein,“ stellte ein anderer General feste, „unsere Leute haben keine Rüstungen und diese Raubtiere,...“ „Diese Raubtiere können unsere Rüstungen nichts anhaben,“ lächelte Sergeant Terry Dax, „und unsere Waffen können auch diese Bestien mit den Hammerköpfen zu Fall bringen!“ „Würde die U M P die Landung vorbereiten?“ wollte ein General der regulären Armee wissen, „damit unsere Truppen dann die Gebäudekomplexe wieder besetzen können!“ „Ja,“ bestätigte Sergeant Shady Owens, „sobald das Verteidigungsministerium den Einsatz frei gegeben und genehmigt hat.“ „Dann ist ja gut,“ erwiderte der General, „wie hoch ist die Chance für eine Freigabe?“ „Laut aktuellen Angaben recht hoch,“ sprach ein Sergeant in besonders edler Uniform und dem Wappen von Atero auf der Schulter, „der Verteidigungsminister wartet nur noch die Ermittlungen der Militärpolizei ab.“ „'''W'as haben die bisher ermitteln können?“ wollte einer der Generäle wissen, „kommen die voran?“ „Ja, wir kommen voran,“ lächelte ein Agori mit der Uniform eines Kommissars der Militärpolizei, „für drei der Verräter haben wir bereits ein Gesicht und einen Namen.“ „Aber wie es scheint gehören noch weiter Mitglieder zu der Verschwörung,“ fuhr Dunkan Bulk fort, „und wenn wir sechs Verräter entlarvt haben, werden wir die Anklage gegen sie erheben.“ „Das wäre dann eure Einwilligung zum Einsatz auf Aqua Magna.“ Unter den Anwesenden Generälen begann ein leises gleichmäßiges Klatschen. Dunkan spürte das sie verblendet waren. Sie wussten nicht mehr wer wirklich die Bösen waren. Die Söldner waren die Bösen, dachte der Agori traurig, doch jetzt sahen sie alle nur noch die Söldner als Opfer. „Du hast die Wette gewonnen,“ grummelte der Kommissar und ging mit Natalie in das kleine Café, „die Generäle sinnen auf Rache und die Marines planen bereits das Auffinden und Festnehmen der Verräter.“ „Arme Toa,“ meinte die junge Agori, „ich weiß wie einige von ihnen vorgehen.“ „Ich auch,“ gab Dunkan verärgert zu, „und das schlimmste ist das gewisse sechs Sergeanten sich für den Einsatz bereit erklärt haben.“ „Welche sechs Sergeanten?“ fragte Natalie neugierig. „Die Sergeanten Terry Dax und Shady Owens aus Roxtus, die Sergeanten Karl Zahni und Mary Ann Gorast aus Tesara,“ grummelte der Kommissar, „und zu guter Letzt die Sergeanten Ares De Saintclair und Cedric De Sion.“ „Na klasse,“ erwiderte Natalie Breez und faste sich an den Kopf, „die sechs brutalsten und hinterhältigsten Strategen die Bara Magna aufbringen kann.“ „Dazu sechshundert Marines die jeden Befehl ausführen,“ fügte Dunkan hinzu, „die werden auf Aqua Magna ein Blutbad anrichten was dem der Tiere aus dem letzten Gefecht in nichts nachstehen wird!“ „Das befürchte ich auch,“ gab die junge Frau zu, „aber jetzt sollten wir uns wieder auf unsere Arbeit konzentrieren.“ Der Kommissar nickt und beide Agori verschwanden im Café. Im Planungszimmer des U M P in Atero saßen die Köpfe der sechs Lanzen die für die Festnahme der Verräter ausgewählt worden waren. Immer wieder sahen sie sich die Außenaufnahmen aus der Schlacht an. „Dank den Blackboxen wissen nun was uns erwarten könnte,“ begann Terry Dax, „wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen das es nicht mehr so viele Tiere gibt.“ „Stimmt,“ schloss sich Cedric De Sion an, „besonders diese großen Viecher mit den Hammerköpfen, die würden auch einen unserer Marines zerquetschen.“ „Ja,“ lächelte Mary Ann Gorast, „sie können eine Exo Rüstung Typ II deformieren als ob sie aus einfachem Blech wäre.“ „Wir brauchen eine größere Version des Exo Suits,“ warf Karl Zahni ein, „so groß wie ein zweistöckiges Haus und mit der Feuerkraft zweier Kampfpanzer!“ „Und wer soll diese Battle Walker bauen?“ überlegte Mary Ann Gorast. „Special Weapon and Battlesystems;“ schlug Shady Owens vor, „die haben auch die Exo Rüstung Typ II produziert.“ „Die könnten es wirklich schaffen,“ gab Mary Ann zu, „einen Battle Walker zu entwerfen und in Serie zu produzieren.“ „Aber auch eine Aufrüstung der Kampfhubschrauber ist dringend notwendig,“ ergänzte Terri Dax, „besonders die Verglasung des Cockpits.“'' „'''I'ch habe mir bereits Gedanken für unsere Standorte gemacht,“ erklärte Cedric De Sion und stellte das dreidimensionale Modell von Aqua Magna ein, „nahe des Kontinents, der von den Toa und auch von dem Konzern Mata Nui genannt wird, liegen zwei unbewohnte Inseln.“ Auf dem Modell erschien der Teil auf dem die Inseln klar zu sehen waren. „Die größere Insel können wir als militärischen Stützpunkt ausbauen,“ schlug Karl Zahni vor und zeigte auf das Modell, „die andere zu einem großen Gefangenenlager.“ „Warum ein Gefangenenlager wenn wir es nach dem wir die Verräter haben,“ bemerkte Terri Dax, „den Planeten wieder den Toa überlassen?“ „Der Konzern wird auf Aqua Magna wieder mit dem Abbau beginnen,“ entgegnete Ares De Saintclair mit eiskaltem Gesicht, „das ist so sicher wie die Vorox in der Wüste!“ Shady Owens nickte, „ja und auch wir werden unseren Teil zum Niedergang der Toa leisten!“ „Das werden wir ohne zweifel,“ lächelte Terri Dax finster und ballte seine Faust, „und für die überlebenden Toa werden wir als düstere Legenden in die Geschichte eingehen.“ „Wir werden mit dem Verteidigungsministerium sprechen,“ übernahmen Ares De Saintclair das Wort, „und mit Special Weapon and Battlesystems.“ „Damit die technischen Voraussetzungen für den Einsatz geschaffen werden können,“ fuhr Cedric De Sion fort, „Dax und Owens sollten die Angriffsziele festlegen, denn sie waren wie wir wissen bereits auf Aqua Magna.“ „Gut,“ bestätigte Terri und nickte Shady zu, „wir legen die Angriffsziele fest.“ „Wir werden die mobilen Elemente für das Gefangenenlager und die militärische Ausgangsbasis organisieren, „lächelte Mary Ann Gorast, „und sorgen für das technische Personal.“ Für die nächste Zeit würden sich die sechs Sergeanten getrennte Wege gehen. „Was meinst du?“ erkundigte sich Preston Stormer, „planen die schon für den Krieg?“ „Und ob die das tun,“ erwiderte Natalie Breez, „die hatten schon an den Krieg gedacht bevor sie auf die Bergungsmission geschickt wurden.“ „Was verspricht sich das U M P von Aqua Magna?“ bemerkte der Gerichtsmediziner während er weiter Teile des geborgenem Exo Suits zu wandte, „die sind doch keine Söldner des Konzerns oder?“ „Seit den ersten Aussagen von überlebenden Söldnern,“ ärgerte sich die Kriminalpsychologin, „hat das Verteidigungsministerium aich für eine Rückeroberung Aqua Magnas ausgesprochen.“ „Welche Logik steckt dahinter?“ entgegnete Preston, „die Protodermis?“ „Keine Ahnung weshalb,“ erwiderte Natalie, „oder die wollen wirklich nur die Verräter festnehmen und das mit allen notwendigen Mitteln.“ Dunkan hielt seine Limousine unweit der Villa und stieg aus. Hier in dem Stadtteil wohnte der Geschäftsführer des Konzerns. Der Kommissar hatte einige Fragen an den Agori zu stellen. Wichtige Fragen deren Antworten er benötigte. Er überquerte die Straße und schritt durch das Gartentor auf die Haustür zu. Dunkan klingelte an der Tür und wartete einige Minuten, dann öffnete ihm ein Agori die Tür. „Guten Tag her Kommissar,“ begrüßte der Agori, „bitte treten sie ein.“ Im Arbeitszimmer nahmen die beiden Agori platz und Dunkan zog eine Klade aus seinem Koffer. Nach dem er auch eine Mappe mit Akten daneben gelegt hatte wandte er sich an den Agori, „ich habe ein paar Fragen an sie und ich wäre wirklich froh, wenn sie mir diese auch beantworten würden.“'' Kapitel 3: '“Der Ring“'' ''R'andy Shrike und Preston Stormer untersuchten akribisch die geborgene Verbindungseinheit. Neben dem ganzen Laub und Dreck lagen die Scherben und Teile der beschädigten Vernetzungskammer. „Zu erst ein wuchtiger Schlag von oben,“ bemerkte Shrike, „saubere Deformierung von der Mitte zu beiden Seiten.“ „Ja, der Schlag musste gezielt abgegeben worden sein,“ schlug Stormer vor, „das geht auch aus den Außenaufnahmen des Exo Suits hervor.“ „Wenn diese Kammer belegt gewesen wäre,“ meinte Shrike und notierte etwas in seinen Notizen, „der Agori darin wäre Brei!“ „Devinitiv,“ bestätigte Stormer, „dabei gehörte diese Kammer nicht einmal Takua.“ „Wer war noch in der Datenbank einprogrammiert?“ fragte Randy, „vielleicht dieser Dr. Hendrik Lhikan oder Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber,“ „Die Datenbank ist zu stark beschädigt worden um auf dem einfachen Weg an den gespeicherten Benutzer zukommen,“ stellte Preston feste und gab etwas in einem der Computer ein, „ich muss einen dritten Suchlauf machen um auf die Sicherheitskopien zu kommen.“ „Versuche es mal über die Datenumleitung,“ schlug Randy vor, „dann wieder auf das Hauptsystem.“ „Das habe ich im zweiten Suchlauf schon versucht,“ erklärte Preston sauer das er nicht an die Daten heran kam, „diese Vernetzungskammer ist ein älteres Modell, dieses wird seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr gebaut.“ „Warte,“ erwiderte Randy, „ich helfe dir gleich, muss nur noch ein Bericht unterschreiben.“ „Dieses verdammte Stück Schrott hat eine codierte Sicherheitsdatenbank,“ fluchten beide Gerichtsmediziner im Chor als auch der dritte Suchlauf ohne ein Ergebnis verlief, „warum konnte man die aufgenommenen Sätze entnehmen aber nicht die Benutzerdaten?“. Genervt nahm sich jeder eine der unbeschädigten Kammern vor. Schlagartige änderte sich die Laune der beiden Agori wieder. „Bedienen wir uns dem Ausschlussverfahren,“ lächelte Shrike zufrieden und zog eines neues Berichtsformular hervor, „wenn Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber die eine benutz hatte und Takua die andere,...“ „Bleibt für die zerstörte Kammer,“ setzte Preston fort, „nur Dr. Hendrik Lhikan übrig.“ „Das es nur drei Verräter geben hat,“ verdeutlichte Shrike nachdenklich, „kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen!“ „Ich auch nicht,“ stimmte Preston zu. „Die Bluttropfen auf dem Boden ergaben übrigens,“ fiel es Stormer wieder ein, „das sie nicht von einem Agori oder einem Glatorianer stammten.“ „Dem zu folge ist die weibliche Gestalt die neben Takua gekämpft hat eine Toa und nicht Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber,“ überlegte Randy Shrike, „nicht ihr Glatorianer, wer ist diese Toa dann?“ „Für diese Antwort müssten wir nach Aqua Magna,“ bemerkte Preston Stormer, „in den Computer des Biolabors der Konzernzentrale.“ „Und selbst wenn wir jetzt dort hin kämen,“ fügte Shrike hinzu, „würden wir nichts mehr an Daten finden und sichern können.“ „Nach der Bergungsmission werden die Toa,“ befürchtete Preston frustiert, „die Computer völlig zerstört und die Trümmer auf ganz Aqua Magna verteilt haben.“ „So wird es sein,“ gab Shrike zu, „denn sie können nicht zulassen das noch mehr alte Wunden aufgerissen werden!“ I'm Haus des Konzern Geschäftsführers begann Dunkan Bulk mit der ersten Frage. „Wieso ist es möglich,“ erkundigte sich der Kommissar, „das drei radikale Umweltschützer von dem Konzern arrangiert wurden?“ „Das kann ich ihnen auch nicht beantworten,“ antwortet der Geschäftsführer, „diese Frage haben wir uns auch schon seit längerem gefragt.“ „Aber nach dem wir erfuhren das Dr. Hendrik Lhikan und Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber zum schwarzen Lotus gehörten, taten wir alles was noch zu tun war.“ „Und was taten sie?“ wollte Dunkan Bulk wissen, „haben sie die Beiden gekündigt?“ „Nein,“ gab der Agori zu, „das war nicht mehr möglich da der Vertrag bereits von allen Konzernspitzen abgesegnet war.“ „Aber wir entließen denjenigen der die beiden in die wissenschaftlichen Abteilungen geholt hatte,“ erklärte der Geschäftsführer, „und das fristlos!“ „Wer hatte die beiden in den Konzern geholt?“ fragte der Kommissar weiter und ergänzte seine Notizen. „Er hieß Dr. Nuju Van Healen,“ meinte der Agori im Designeranzug, „hier wohnte er zu Zeiten als er noch zum Konzern gehörte.“ Dunkan Bulk verabschiedete sich, nahm die Visitenkarte und verließ das Haus. „Hier Kommissar Bulk,“ sprach er in sein Funktelefon, „schickt eine Einheit zur Gresh Gasse 18 A, es besteht möglicher weise Fluchtgefahr!“ Auf dem Beifahrersitz lag eine Liste von Förderern des schwarzen Lotus, unter ihnen Dr. Nuju Van Healen.“ Der Wagen fuhr los und bog an der nächsten Kreuzung links ab. Nach etwa fünfhundert Metern kam das Haus Nummer 18 A auf der rechten Straßenseite. Der Kommissar stieg aus und ging zur Haustür. Er klingelte und wurde von dem Agori hinein gelassen. „Ich weiß warum sie gekommen sind,“ brummte der Agori unzufrieden, „dieser umweltschädigende Konzern hat ihnen meine Adresse gegeben!“ „Wenn sie meinen aber behaupten sie nicht das was sie nicht beweisen können,“ bemerkte der Kommissar knapp und mit ernster Stimme, „waren sie, Dr. Hendrik Lhikan und Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber Freunde?“ „Ja waren wir,“ bestätigte Van Healen, „sie waren aufrechte Leute die wussten das die Toa unter dem Konzern zu leiden hatten.“ „Was haben sie dagegen zu unternehmen versucht?“ wollte der Kommissar wissen und hielt die Aussagen des Geschäftsführers bewusst zurück, „welche Bemühungen strebten sie an?“ „Das wissen sie genau so gut wie ich!“ betonte der Agori sauer, „ihre Leute haben doch jede Demonstration mehr oder weniger gewaltsam aufgelöst!“ „Passen sie mit ihrem Ton auf!“ bemerkte Dunkan Bulk, „das Wort Beamtenbeleidigung sollte ihnen ein bekannter Begriff sein.“ „Für mich sind sie und eure Militärpolizisten nur Verräter gegen die Natur!“ strahlte Van Healen und lachte finster, „ihr seit vom Konzern gekauft worden um gegen den schwarzen Lotus vor zu gehen!“ „Ich warne sie ein letztes mal,“ sprach der Kommissar mit harter aber ruhigen Stimme, „beschuldigen sie uns nicht der Korruption.“ Die Augen des Kommissars ruhten auf einem Stapel Zeitungen. „Sie interessieren sich für den Aqua Magna Vorfall?“ erkundigte sich Dunkan Bulk, „aus welchem Grund tun sie das?“ „'''I'ch genieße es zu lesen das dieser Konzern eine auf das Fressbrett bekommen hat,“ lächelte Van Healen, „diese Bande an profitgierigen Umweltsündern hat es verdient!“ „Ich glaube das es keinen Sinn macht,“ bemerkte Dunkan Bulk und ehe sich Van Healen versehen hatte lagen seine Hände in Handschellen, „und das Gespräch wo anders fort gesetzt werden sollte!“ Nach dem er sich mit seinem Gefangen wieder im Dienstwagen befand zog er sein Funktelefon aus der Tasche, „an alle mobilen Einheiten der Militärpolizei, sofortige Festnahme aller Mitglieder des schwarzen Lotus!“ Natalie Breez und ihre neue Assistentin Stacy Watson sahen aus dem Fenster auf den Hof der Festung der Militärpolizei. Eine Reihe von gepanzerten Transportfahrzeugen fuhr ein und brachte die festgenommenen Mitglieder des schwarzen Lotus in den Zellentrakt. „Was verspricht sich der Kommissar von der Massenfestnahme?“ fragte Stacy und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sie ihre Unterlagen die sie noch besitzen könnten nicht verbrennen,“ erklärte Natalie Breez, „und das ihr Kommunikationsnetz zusammen bricht.“ „Die geheimen Mitglieder sind doch jetzt vor gewarnt!“ meinte Stacy und sah zu wie drei Agori in Handschellen in das Gebäude mit den Zellen geführt wurden. „Ja und sie werden sich jetzt zurück halten oder sich zurück ziehen,“ sprach Natalie, „wenn sie letzteres tun, verraten sie sich!“ Preston Stormer und Randy Shrike schlenderten den Flur entlang zum Besprechungsraum. Auf halben Weg trafen sie auf Stacy Watson und Natalie Breeze. Die vier setzten den Weg gemeinsam fort und machten einen Umweg über die Kantine. Sie hatten noch genug Zeit für eine Tasse Kaffee. Dunkan Bulk hatte einen Stapel von Aussagen auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. Keiner der Mitglieder gestand etwas zu wissen was für die Ermittlungen relevant war. Aber jeder hatte eine aggressive Haltung zu tage gefördert die dafür sprach. Der Kommissar hegte einen völlig neuen Hintergrund, einen an dem er zunächst nicht gedacht hatte. Der schwarze Lotus nutzte den Umweltschutz nur als Deckmantel gegen den Konzern. Auch etwas anderes gab dem Agori zu denken. Es konnte auch nicht der Umweltschutz sein, weswegen man Dr. Hendrik Lhikan und Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber nach Aqu Magna geschickt hatte. Dunkan Bulk schaltete seinen Computer ein und lud sich alle vorhandenen Unterlagen über Dr. Hendrik Lhikan und Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber auf den Bildschirm. Zur Besprechung hatte es noch Zeit, Zeit genug sich den Werdegang der beiden Wissenschaftler durch zu lesen. „Kernenergie und Neutronenforschung,“ sprach er leise kaum hörbar zu sich, „die haben sich mit Atomkraft beschäftigt, besonders mit Uran.“ „Und besonders abstrakt ist die Tatsache das sie in den Jahren als es noch Atomenergie auf Bara Magna gab,“ überlegte der Agori, „nicht auf Demonstrationen waren und auch der schwarze Lotus es nie zum Thema gemacht hat.“ Doch als der Konzern begonnen hat, dachte der Kommissar nach, Protodermis ab zu bauen gehen die urplötzlich auf die Barrikaden. Ein erschreckender Gedanke fuhr Dunkan durch den Kopf. Ihm wurde förmlich schlecht bei dem Gedanken das der schwarze Lotus ein böses Spiel mit den Toa spielen könnte. „Warum tun sie das?“ fragte sich der Kommissar, „was steckt wirklich dahinter.“ Bulk blickte auf die Uhr und verließ sein Büro. „Was habe ich da in der Tasche?“ sprach er überrascht und zog einen Ring heraus, „ach der Ring den einer der Festgenommenen verloren hatte.“'' '''''Epilog: M'ary Ann Gorast stand im Hangar des Landungsschiffes. Gegen den Beschluss der sechs Sergeanten hatte sich die Agori mit einem Battle Walker Prototypen nach Aqua Magna fliegen lassen. Niemandem hatte sie informiert, nicht mal Karl Zahni. Sich dessen Bewusst sah sie keine andere Wahl zu testen wie weit man mit einem Battle Walker gehen konnte. Jetzt, zu dieser Sekunde würde eine automatische Nachricht an ihre Kameraden geschickt, damit diese ihr folgen konnten. „Sergeant-in Mary Ann Gorast meldet sich ab vom Dienst,“ diktierte sie dem Bordcomputer, „wenn sie mich finden, werden sie mich nicht mehr bestrafen können.“ Mit dem Satzt, „wenn sie mich gefunden haben, werden sie mich hoffentlich verstehen,“ beendete sie ihre Abschiedsrede. „Setzt mich an dieser Position ab,“ befahl sie dem Agori aus dem Hangar Personal. Das Landungsschiff ging tiefer bis es nahe genug über dem Boden schwebte um den Battle Walker abzusetzen. Langsam stieg es wieder in die Höhe und ließ den Battle Walker zurück. Tief in ihrem Herzen kämpfte sie mit ihren Gefühlen. Obwohl sie eine hervorsagende Ausbildung genossen hatte, schien sie den Kampf gegen ihre Gefühle zu verlieren. Der Läufer schritt über die Ebene auf die Schlucht zu. „Warum hast du dich nur zu solch einer Tat hinziehen lassen,“ sprach sie leise und blickte auf ein Kette deren Anhänger aufgeklappt war, „warum hast du dich von ihm nur überreden lassen?“ Eine Träne lief über das Gesicht der Agori, für alle Augen unter dem Helm verborgen. „Nun bist du nicht mehr unter den Lebenden,“ weinte sie ganz leise, „doch bald werden wir wieder vereint sein.“ Mary Ann hielt den Walker an und blickte in die Schlucht hinein. Es wimmelte zwischen den beiden Steilwänden nur so von den Kreaturen die vor fünf Jahren die Exo Suits nieder gemacht hatten. Jetzt würde sie testen wie lange ein Battle Walker standhalten würde. Die Sprungdüsen der Kriegsmaschine aktivierten sich und katapultierten diese weit nach vorne in die Luft. Kurz vor dem auftreffen schaltete sie auf gegen Schub so das die Düsen den Fall abfingen. Sachte setzte die Maschine auf und die Agori stand unweit einer der Kreaturen. Diese begannen langsam aber dann immer schneller unruhig zu werden. Mary Ann hätte viele der Wesen erschießen können, doch brauchte sie dies nicht zu testen, aber hielt die Maschine die Wuchtigen Schläge und Stöße der Hammerköpfe aus? '“Drei Wochen nach der Bergung und Beginn der Ermittlungen;“ I'm Besprechungsraum der Militärpolizei begann jeder den Stand seiner Ermittlungen zu präsentieren. Den Beginn machten Randy Shrike und Preston Stormer. Mit knappen Worten beschrieben sie den genauen Schaden an der Verbindungseinheit und der Vernetzungskammer. Wer welche Kammer verwendet hatte und wann welche abgeschaltet wurde. Mit dem Ergebnis das jene Verdächtigen auch tatsächlich über diese Vernetzungskammern mit ihren Glatorianern verbunden wurden. Aber nur zwei von Dreien. „Wir haben verschiedene Blutspuren in der Verbindungseinheit finden können,“ erklärte Dr. Randy Shrike, „eine, die kleinere stammt von einer Toa.“ „Wir können nicht sagen wer sie ist,“ fuhr Dr. Preston Stormer fort, „aber nach den Videoaufzeichnungen der Innen- und Außenkameras zu urteilen, handelt es sich um jene Toa die an der Seite von Takua in der Schlacht gekämpft hatte.“ „Die zweite Blutspur, die größere, stammt von Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber,“ beschrieb Dr. Shrike, „demnach muss sie schwer verwundet worden sein.“ „Da uns ihr Glatorianer bekannt ist, und er nicht auf den Aufnahmen gesichtet wurde,“ übernahm Preston wider das Wort, „gehen wir davon aus das sie zum Zeitpunkt der Schlacht nicht mehr am Leben war.“ Stacy Watson und Natalie Breez legten ihre psychologischen Gutachten vor. Und ein Verhaltensmuster trat etwa zeitgleich, nach vorsichtiger Einschätzung, bei jedem der drei Verdächtigen auf. Sie hatten eine gravierende Änderung in ihren Wesenszügen durch gemacht und ab diesem Tage an schien sogar der geplante Verrat nicht mehr dem ursprünglichen Ziel zu folgen. Und besonders die Entwicklung von Takua bestätigte die Vermutungen in dem Gutachten. „Wir vertreten die Ansicht,“ sprach Natalie Breez, „das Dr. Hendrik Lhikan und Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber dem Konzern schaden sollten, sie konnten für ihr Vorhaben schließlich auch Takua gewinnen.“ „Dann passierte etwas,“ übernahm Stacy Watson das Wort, „das ihre Lebenseinstellungen grundlegend verändert hat und sie ihr wahres Ziel vergessen ließ.“ „Dieser Veränderung folgte erneut eine weitere,“ führte Natalie weiter aus, „diese löste die Grundlagen aus, für das was in der Schlacht vor fünf Jahren gipfelte.“ „'''Ihr alle habt deutlich mehr heraus finden können als ich,“ gab Dunkan Bulk zu, „aber meine Ermittlungen waren auch nicht so erfolglos.“ „Wie es aussieht steckt der schwarze Lotus dahinter,“ stellte der Kommissar feste, „die Beweise sind definitiv ausreichend.“ „Doch drängt sich mir die Frage auf,“ meinte der Agori, „das der Schutz der Toa und der Umwelt von Aqua Magna nur eine Tarnung gewesen ist.“ „Das ursprüngliche Ziel muss ein anderes gewesen sein,“ betonte der Kommissar mit entschlossener Stimme, „und unsere Verräter haben dem nach nicht nur den Konzern verraten!“ „Sie verrieten auch den schwarzen Lotus,“ beendete Dunkan Bulk seinen Stand der Ermittlungen. ''„Nachwort“ V'ier Tage waren zwischen der Taktische Besprechung im U M P Hauptgebäude vergangen, als Dunkan Bulk den Sergeanten der Roxtus Marines Terry Dax, zu sich in sein Büro geladen hatte. Beide Agori hielten sich nicht an irgend eine Förmlichkeit, im Büro herrschte ein freundschaftliches Du und Du. „Also wenn die bekannten Verräter auf Auqa Magna sich auf Dr. Hendrik Lhikan, Professor Dr. Helryx Gruber und diesen Takua beschränken,“ sprach der Sergeant, „und ihre Leute meinen das diese Helryx bereits vor der Schlacht gefallen ist, bleibt nur noch einer von dreien übrig!“ „Wie?“ bemerkte der Kommissar und sah Terri Dax an, „wie so nur noch einen?“ '“Ich habe ihn zum Ende der Bergung einer der Blackboxen erschossen,“ erklärte Sergeant Terri Dax, „er warf sich zwischen mir und einem Toa namens Vakama!“ Kommissar Dunkan Bulk weitete die Augen, „sie haben Dr. Hendrik Lhikan erschossen?“ „Ja,“ bestätigte der Sergeant und gab die Minidisk mit den Aufzeichnungen der Helmdatenbank dem Kommissar, „zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er kein Glatorianer mehr, er war ein Toa mit Leib und Seele! „Fortsetzung folgt in: „Battle Field 2185 „Mary Ann Gorast“ Hauptrollen: Einheiten der Militärpolizei; Bild:E_Char._Natalie_Breez.JPG|Stacy Watson "Gerichtspsychologin der Militärpolizei" Bild:D_Atero_Scout_Marine.JPG|Duncan Bulk "Kommissar der Militärpolizei" Bild:E_Science_Marine.JPG|Preston Stormer"Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" Bild:E_Science_Marine.JPG|Randy Shrike"Gerichtsmediziner der Militärpolizei" Bild:E_Char._Natalie_Breez.JPG|Natalie Breez "Gerichtspsychologin der Militärpolizei" Berühmte Sergeanten; Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant_Terri_Dax.JPG|Roxtus Marine Sergeant Terri Dax Bild:A_Roxtus_Marine_Sergeant_Shady_Owens_a.JPG|Roxtus Marine Sergeant Shady Owens Bild:C_Atero_Marine_Sergeant_Ares_De_Saintclair.JPG|Atero Marine Sergeant Ares De Saintclair Bild:C_Tesara_Marine_Sergeant_Lucy_Redwine.JPG|Atero Sergeant Lariska Lee Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Epos